guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice
Justice is a major character in the Guilty Gear series and is one of it's main antagonists. Justice is a female Gear that was created by That Man. Given the power to control other Gears, she waged war against the Human Race. She was eventually defeated and sealed in an interdimentional prison by the Sacred Order Of Holy Knights. She was freed by Testament in Guilty Gear X, only to be defeated again. Story ''Guilty Gear Story Mode states she's resurrected (or "unsealed") by Testament and sails off to destroy all the humans. She's defeated by Sol Badguy and finally hides to wait for humans to destroy themselves. However, this story can hardly be considered canon. Guilty Gear XX Justice's Story mode here is the story of how she fought the members of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights including the former knight Sol Badguy. This story is narrated by That Man, recounting these events that have already taken place in history. Justice initially battles and defeats Kliff Undersn, Ky Kiske and even Sol Badguy. After his defeat, it is revealed that Sol is actually a Gear and Justice decides to try and take over his mind using her ability to control all other Gears, but she fails due to Sol being created before her(this mind control ability only worked on Gears that were created AFTER Justice). Using Justice's bewilderment to their advantage, Ky and the rest of the Order "sealed" Justice away, ending the 100 year war against the Gears. Guilty Gear XX Accent Core PLUS'' Justice's Story Mode here is a retelling of her resurrection by Testament in the original Guilty Gear, her last confrontation with Ky Kiske and Kliff, finally meeting her end at the hands of Sol Badguy. In Story Mode for all other characters, Justice appears as a regular opponent, but these are only copies created by Crow and used as guardians. Fighting Style Justice uses her innate powers as well as her armor's claws and appendages to deal out damage. She is considered to one of the series's most powerful characters, second only to Sol Badguy and That Man. Her only weakness is that her Overdrives are extremely hard to pull off, forcing inexperienced players to use nothing but regular attacks and special moves. Appearance in the Games In Guilty Gear, she is the game's final boss. In GGX, she is absent from the game. In GGX2 however, she is a secret character only unlocked by beating her on Level 230 in Survival Mode, Accumulating 96 hours of normal gameplay, Beating all 60 Story Paths, or complete 40 of the game's Missions in Mission Mode. Despite her inclusion in these games, her well-above-average attack power, reach, speed, and defense make her illegal in most formal tournaments. Trivia *Due to mistranslations in the first Guilty Gear game, it was previously believed that Justice was male. This theory is proven false in GGXX^Core. *It is stated and confirmed in the Drama CD Side Black that she is Dizzy's biological mother. Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears